This application relates to an illumination unit using a solid-state light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED), and a projection type display unit and a direct view type display unit including the same.
In recent years, projectors projecting pictures onto a screen have been widely used in homes besides offices. The projector modulates light from a light source with use of a light valve to generate imaging light, and projects the imaging light onto a screen, thereby performing display. Nowadays, palm-sized ultra-compact projectors, mobile phones with a built-in ultra-compact projector, and the like are being introduced.